Two Demons Sealed Within Me
by DemonWolfKakashi98
Summary: When Kakashi returns from a mission severly injured and ends up in a coma for two weeks, a secret kakashi has trying to keep is finally revealed. This Is A Super Powered Kakashi Fic!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A reddish silver blur was all that could be seen as a man ran through the forest trees. He just finished his mission longing to return to his home: The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Though only a couple hours until he reached the gates, he was exhausted. He long since wrapped bandages around his stomach, so he decide it would be a good idea to replace them , since they were already soaked in blood.

He stopped near a small stream. He seated himself on a rock closet to the stream, slowly beginning to peal away the bandages.

Once the bandages were out of the way, he started to clean the wound with the water from the stream. Now that the wound was all cleaned you could see clearly that the wound was over a seal. The wound was seeping out fresh blood now.

"Dammit" _This is bad . _He thought

He quickly treats the wound as fast as he can, wraps new bandages around his stomach and dashes to Konoha. Although his charka levels were dangerously low, he put some to the bottom of his feet and runs as if his life depended on it.

He reached the gates of Konoha roughly three hours later only to collapse when he sped through the gates


	2. Arrival

_**I'M SO SORRY**_ this is so late but my computer crashed this whole time so I couldn't update and to be honest I've had a little writers block. At first when I started this fanfic I had the whole thing in my head, and then it just disappeared! ARGH! I'm mad at myself now. But anyway since you all have been so patient I'll award you with a new chapter I'm hoping to devote my full attention on my story since school is over, unfortunately I have homework for the summer but don't worry I'll finish this story even if it means getting kicked out of school! (I'm actually hoping for that to happen :P)

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Warning!: Kakashi will be very, and I mean _very _OOC in this fanfic. I repeat _OUT OF CHARACTER. _You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Kakashi would be the main character!

Anyway on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

**Discovery**

Naruto and Sakura were sitting under the shade of a tree doing…well just talking. The subject to their discussion? A certain green spandex-wearing ninja. Yup, that's right Maito Gai was the source today. Why you ask? Since Kakashi went on a S-ranked mission, Gai was their replacement sensei. Horrifying I know.

"When is Kakashi-sensei going to come back, I swear if I hear one more speech of how 'youthful' our lives are I going to CRAZY!" Complained a rather annoyed Naruto, gripping his hair in the process.

"Oh, shut up Naruto! That's like the hundredth time today that you complained! I'm sick of hearing you complain!" Yelled a rather irritated Sakura, getting ready to punch the living daylight out of him.

"C-come on Sakura-Chan you know that Kakashi-sensei has been gone awhile, he's been gone a for like more than a week!" Exclaimed Naruto.

Sakura put her arm down and stared past Naruto, _he's right in a sense anyway. I heard from shishou that Kakashi-sensei was supposed to be gone for about 3-4 days but he has been gone for 12 days! Maybe he just ran into some trouble and is just resting from the strain of the Sharingan, yeah that has to be it please let my be right. _

"-ura-Chan? Sakura-Chan are you ok?" Asked Naruto worryingly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine"

But Naruto wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure you're okay? You kinda spaced out."

"I'm fine Naruto really."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Really?"

"Really." Sakura was getting irritated now.

"Really, Really?"

"NARUTO! FOR THE LAST TIME I'M FINE!"

"Sorry Sakura-Chan….. But are you su-"Naruto was interrupted by getting hit on the head. "OW!" he exclaimed.

"Are you convinced now?" Sakura was gritting her teeth now.

That question was followed by a shaky 'yes'. Just as Naruto was getting up off the ground he was knocked down again by pure surprise of having a green poof of smoke right behind him, then he started to crawl to Sakura to get a better look at what spo- I mean popped up behind him. He wasn't scared, not at all…..Nope not scared…...yeah, he was scared.

The smoke cleared enough to see who appeared. Gai was standing there in his 'good guy' pose. "Good Morning My Eternal Rival's youthful students I see that you two were having a discussion about youth no doubt. But enough chit-chatting we have yet to started our youthful warm-ups and training. What shall we start with today, perhaps 200 laps around Konoha or 5000 pushups or maybe-"

_! Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me, KILL ME!_ _KAKA-SENSEI_ _SAVE US! _Naruto was up to the point of dying right now.

_Urgh, this is going to be a long day. _Sakura thought.

Before Gai could even ranting another poof of smoke appeared this time it was an ANBU with an owl mask. "Maito-san, Hokage-sama request your presence along with Uzumaki-san and Haruno-san at the hospital immediately." After he said this he disappeared in another poof of smoke. Everyone was wondering what the problem could be.

_I hope my Eternal Rival is not the cause of this, then again he has been gone awhile._ Gai thought worryingly.

_Please, please let Kaka-sensei be okay. Maybe Tsunade-sama called to tell us some news about him that's got to be it!_ Sakura thought frantically.

_Geez, what's with everyone poofing around in smoke? What happened to walking?_ Naruto thought, clueless as ever. They looked at each other.

"Right then! We're off!" Gai started speeding though the village with Naruto and Sakura right on his tail.

At the gates in front of the hospital. Tsunade was waiting for them to arrive, once they appeared in front of her, she signaled them inside.

Nobody said anything each lost in their own thoughts. They reached the third floor went down some hallways turn some corners and so on. Finally they reached a door labeled the number 442, standing on both sides of the door were Sarutobi Asuma and Kurenai Yuhi.

"Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei! What are you two doing here?" Exclaimed Naruto rather loudly.

"Shut up Naruto! This is a hospital you know!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "OW!" quickly came after.

"As for what we're doing here Tsunade-sama summoned us. Why, is what we're still trying to figure out." Asuma explained while rubbing his beard.

They all turned to face the Hokage. "Well…" started Tsunade."*sigh*, you all are aware that Kakashi took on a mission, it was S-ranked, he was sent to infiltrate and assassinate a group of rouges in the lightening country. Pakkun was sent to my office saying that the mission was completed but he ran into some trouble along the way, but that was 9 days ago. Just this morning he was found unconscious in front of Konoha's northern gates."

"What's his condition?" Asked Kurenai, she was worried beyond belief about her friend. When she was requested and told to stay near this door next to Asuma, she was curious and look through the small window she only saw white and a little spec of silver and that confused her.

"Let's see his arms are lined up with cuts and bruises and one of them is broken in five parts. Some broken ribs, about 3, but I'm not 100% sure. His head was bleeding at one point but we managed to stop the blood. Last but not least there is a long, deep cut across his abdomen. The real problem here is that he is rejecting the charka we're trying to heal him with so all we could give him was some first aid, I'm going to need your help on that Sakura." she finished.

Everyone just stared at her.

"WHAT!"

" he's rejecting charka? How is this possible?"

"First Aid! That's all you could do for him!"

"You can fix him Granny, right?"

"SILENCE"

The hallway was silent. Until Naruto broke it, "can we see him Granny, please."

*sigh*"I supposed so but you have to be Quiet"

The minute the door opened everyone wished it was closed, inside one bed occupied the room in that bed lay the Copy Ninja. You could see blood soaking through the sheets and he was pale, deathly pale. "Kakashi-sensei" the name was carried throughout the room. As though he heard it Kakashi started to cough up blood and stirred a little though the movement did nothing to move the sheet for his face, it was now a deep red color though.

Everyone was at his side in an instant watching for any kind of movement. Nothing happened…. Or so they thought when he started to stir again but this time the blood visible on the sheets disappeared without a trace. Some took a sharp intake of breath, others just stared. The beeping of the heart monitor and the hiss of the respirator were the only sounds left to hear.

Tsunade placed her hand over his forehead and glowed a green color. A shocked expression covered the features of her face, "I-impossible, every things healed just the cut on his abdomen is left!"

Everyone was left shocked, "h-how." Sakura stuttered, "is that possible!"

Just then the heart monitor went wild and he started to stir. Pain was plastered on his face. A scream was heard people were shocked to find the scream come from Kakashi.

Tusnade and Sakura went to work instantly trying to heal him, it was no good. Their charka made its way into his system, only to return to the rightful owner. Tsunade and Sakura were sent flying into the wall behind them.

There was a blinding white light, so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. Once the light faded they put down their arms, right away they were sent into a shocked state.

_**TBC**_

**Author's note:** DUN DUN DUNNNN, what will happen anybody know because I sure as hell don't know. Alright that's a lie I do know I just feel like torturing you people, yes I'm just that evil. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Alright I'm done. The update will be much faster now I promised!

Review and Fav Please!


	3. Finding Out the Truth

Hi everybody *waving like manic*! I'm back! Miss me? So here it is Chapter 2 of my story, (the wait was shorter ne?) Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

"talking"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kakashi would be the main character if I did

* * *

** Chapter 2**

** Finding out the truth**

The brightness of the light slowly dimmed until nothing was left. And standing right next to Kakashi's bed was a man with black fire surrounding him and glowing red eyes, and a silver wolf with a black lightening bolt on it's side.

The wolf, who was bigger than a normal one, jumped to the over side of the bed where Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai stood still in a shocked daze. He growled, baring his fangs for all to see, this action made them step back toward the door. The man with black fire was glaring at them while making his way next to the wolf and took a protective stance as if they were their enemies.

Tsunade was the first to recover "You two…..a-are you-"

"Silence lady, we won't be answering your pestering Questions!" Great, the wolf _talks, _this just makes him more intimidating because that voice was truly demonic, a voice of a cold-blooded killer.

_Who do these two think they are?_ Naruto thought he should voice his thoughts, so he started moving toward the two strangers exclaiming, "Who the _hell_ do you think you-"

He was interrupted by the red-eyed guy's arm extending toward him and not a second later some of the black fire turned into black charka, some of the odd charka left his body and created a barrier separating Naruto and others from the two strangers and Kakashi. But the some of the 'Black Charka' escaped the barrier making it's way to Naruto, wrapping around his feet to make him immobile.

"Naruto!" Sakura all but screamed.

"ARGH! LET ME GO!" Naruto was struggling to be free but the charka around his feet moved up his body stilling his movements.

When that was done the red eyed-guy put down his arm and growled out, "come any closer and it will be the last step you ever made." His voice was also very demonic and cold.

Kakashi started to stir in pain. The rustling of sheets alerted everyone and stared in his direction. In less than a second the red eyed-guy moved over to kakashi and the wolf took watching the people on the other side of the barrier.

The intruder moved his hand over Kakashi's forehead, the other going over his abdomen. The Black Charka made it's way into his body, making Kakashi's body glow black and rise from the hospital bed by about an inch.

Naruto was beyond concerned, but when that strange black charka entered his sensei's body, he snapped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He resumed struggling, he was about to yell again but when the owner of the black charka flung his arm over at his direction again, the charka wrapped around him started to moved over to mouth making sure he couldn't talk. "MNFPH!" Was all that was heard.

"No one wants to hear your big mouth, so I suggest you shut up." When that was said the guy moved his attention back to the floating Kakashi. Minutes past before Kakashi was gently lowered on the bed.

The charka wrapped around Naruto had disappeared after that and so had the barrier. "Alright that's enough! I want answers!" Naruto exclaimed. "What business do you have with Kakashi-sensei? What did you do to him? Why are you treating us like we're the enemy here?"

The wolf smirked, which just made him look more evil "Go see for yourself what his condition is now." he moved out of the way to grant them access to the bed, his companion followed suit.

Tsunade made her way to the bed, placed a glowing hand on Kakashi's forehead. She quickly pulled away as if she had been burned, "He is completely healed" she said with a calm expression.

"H-how….?" Kurenai stuttered and trailed off.

"The charka that I used healed him quickly, so now all you have to do is wait until he wakes." The red eyed-guy explained.

"It would seem so, but if you two don't mind I would like to know what exactly happened on that mission to put him in this state. That is if you know." Tsunade asked.

"That's what I want to know as well." the voice came from the window.

"Pervy Sage!"

"Great timing old man." The wolf muttered sarcastically.

Jiraiya climbed down from the window still. "But first I think you two should introduce yourselves, right?"

"Ha! Who are you to order us around!"

"Nobody, but I know someone who does and I could tell him anytime that you two were terrorizing his friends."

The wolf and the red eyed-guy both went wide eyed. "Plus, I don't think you want to go running around known as The Wolf and The Red Eyed-Guy. Am I correct?"

The wolf was muttering something about 'stupid pervert' and 'don't boss me around' before turning to face their audience. "Fine," it was as if he was filled with pride and was just about ready to burst. "I'm The Silver Wolf Demon as you may have heard, I am also known as the ten-tailed wolf, or Ruler of all tailed beast! I-" He was interrupted.

_Stupid pervert you just gave him another reason to rant. _"We call him Ookami." the red eyed-guy said. "And I'm Tadashi, the 9th half-breed demon"

"Um, Silver Wolf Demon?"

"Ten-Tailed Wolf?"

"Ruler of all Tailed Beast?"

"Half-Breed Demon?"

Naruto, Sakura, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai all exchanged glances." Never heard of you." they all said at the same time.

Ookami and Tadashi were sent in a corner of depression. Sad really.

"So what does this have to do with Kakashi-sensei?"

" I was getting to that. 30 years ago Ookami here was sealed inside of him…." explained Tadashi.

Naruto, Sakura, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai all went wide eyed.

"….Then a year later Tadashi was sealed inside of Kakashi as well." Ookami finished.

Their eyes went wider than saucers.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Okay, I have to stop there. Hope it's not rushed this time.

Fav and Review Please!


	4. Another Secret is Revealed

Another chapter! Why? Because I feel like it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts _

Disclaimer: Me no own Nar-u-to, Though Kakashi is in my closet justing waiting to come out.

**Chapter 3**

**Another secret is revealed **

"So your saying Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi is a Jinchuriki(sp?)?" Asuma asked.

"Well I don't know what do you call someone with a demon sealed inside of them, ya big idiot." Ookami said.

Asuma was speechless. He couldn't believe his childhood friend had not one but _two demons sealed inside of him_. It was beyond shocking.

"My rival, a jinchuriki?" Gai said in disbelief._ Hmmm, I guess that means_ _gets an extra point, well played my rival, well played_. It seems Gai didn't understand how big of a deal this really was.

"There is something understand," Sakura said. "How come we couldn't heal him but you could?"

"There's a price to pay for having two demons, you see when I was sealed inside of him he became half human, half demon. Demon charka could only heal him this time because he was pierced with a sword made of pure charka." Tadashi explained.

"HALF DEMON!" Naruto screamed out.

"Quiet baka! Keep it up and Kakashi will be up in no time!" Ookami was really starting to hate the little orange kid.

"….As I was saying, he became a half demon, I guess our demon D.N.A mixed with his human D.N.A."

"You said he was pierced by a sword of pure charka?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, that's what created that deep cut across his abdomen, he healed some of it but couldn't heal all of it."

"How were you sealed inside of Kakashi?"

"How did he hide the fact that he was a Jinchuriki from the villagers' so long?"

"How come you two are outside of the seal?"

"What was that black charka before?"

"How are you even a true demon if your called a half-breed?"

The questions kept coming and coming and wouldn't even stop for a minute. Eventually Tadashi and Ookami got fed up with all these questions. Ookami spoke up. "Alright! Enough with the questions already!"

The room went silent. "Thank god. Now we will answer all your questions when the moon is at it's highest at that time come to training ground 7 and everything will be revealed, right now we can only tell you one thing."

"We can?" Asked Tadashi.

"Of course, these people have yet to meet the rest of the crew." Ookami said this while getting on top of the bed.

"Errr, rest of-?" Sakura tried to say.

"The crew?" But Naruto beat her to it.

"Ookami! I don't think either will like what your going to do so just stop!" Tadashi said urgently. But Ookami had other ideas.

He took the sheet and pulled it back revealing an oxygen mask, _DAMNMIT KAKASH-SENSEI SHOW US YOUR FACE ALREADY!(guess who), _his paws were searching for something around Kakashi's neck "Ah-Ha! Here it is!"

He pulled out a necklace with a silver stone the thing was the stone was faintly glowing. "This is a rare stone called Charka Rock, it's named this because it can hold charka no matter how powerful that charka is. But the secret isn't the stone itself it's what's inside of it."

"What's inside the stone? You mean there's charka inside of it?"

"Ookami that's enough, stop this foolishness!" Tadashi was at Ookami's side ready to pull him off the bed any second. The wolf bared his fangs and made to bite Tadashi, so he stepped back moving away from the wolf.

"Oh come on they're already waitin' to see what else Kakashi has been hiding aren't you? Besides, I think the sannin would greatly appreciate this, don't ya think?"Tsunade and Jiraiya shared confused glances, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Just listen, over the years the charka inside this rock began to take shape of the original owner, I'm about to show you that owner." Ookami began shaking the stone at incredible speed, "Come on out you old coward."

Tadashi gave out a frustrated sigh, "Whatever, I'm not taking any part in this." He moved to lean against the wall, _If he keeps this up Kakashi will be angry when he finds out, hopefully he shows him no mercy._

The Charka Rock was beginning to glow brightly now until pure charka shot out of the stone and to the wall. The charka began to take shape until a man with silver hair in his late-twenty's sat on the floor leaning against the wall. "How many times must I tell you not to sha…" The man trailed off noticing the residents in the room besides the two demons. He kept silent.

Tsunade gasped "S-Sakumo?"

Jiraiya was shocked at what the Hokage said, _There is no way he is alive there's just no way….still,_ Jiraiya moved next to her to get a better look and…._It is Sakumo! The same style hair, the same clothes, the same looks, he hasn't even aged, he even has the charka blade still strapped to his back!_

"Who's that?" Both Naruto and Sakura were confused to who he was but apparently his name was Sakumo.

"He," Ookami motioned to Sakumo. " Is the White Fang of Konoha also known as Sakumo; Hatake Sakumo."

"Hatake? You mean…." Sakura was at a loss of words here.

"That's right this guy here is Kakashi's father." Naruto and Sakura were silenced.

"But the White Fang-"

"Died? Yes, yes he did, but Kakashi was there to witness his death. So right before he _died_ he gave all his charka to Kakashi, placing it inside the rock, over the years his charka began to take the shape of his body again." Ookami explained.

Jiraiya moved over to Sakumo and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him up of the ground, pinning him against the wall. A look of sadness crossed Sakumo's face.

"I suggest you let him go Jiraiya, Sakumo already received his punishment for dying from Kakashi." Ookami said.

"Punishment? How did he die exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Sakumo, in order to let Kakashi have a chance to be a ninja, killed himself. Though Kakashi came back from his journey early and witnessed the ceremony of the suicide," Ookami said this as if it was an everyday thing to say, while Sakumo hid his eyes by his bangs. "Sakumo knew he would try to stop him, so he used his charka to hold Kakashi still so he couldn't move, he released the hold after he stabbed himself. Kakashi ran to him though he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it he tried anyway. Sakumo grabbed his necklace still his movements and using his last bit of strength he transferred his charka to the rock to help Kakashi in the future."

The whole room was silent after that depressing story. "As for the punishment, Sakumo was forced out of the rock one day and took a human form, he appeared right in front of Kakashi when he was training, big mistake. Kakashi broke almost every bone in his body, we had to hold him back before he did anymore damaged. It was actually very entertaining to watch even though Sakumo didn't even fight back." Ookami explained, "but enough of that I'll let you all get to know Sakumo."

"Where do you think your going?" Sakumo asked for the first time.

"Me and Tadashi-"

"Tadashi and I" Tadashi quickly corrected.

Ookami growled, "_Me and Tadashi_ are going to the training grounds now see you all soon." With that being said Ookami jumped out the window and disappeared.

Tadashi sighed "Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't do any damage. Remember training ground 7 when the moon is at it's highest, don't be late and don't be early!" With that he disappeared in the shadows.

"Uh, Jiraiya?" All attention went to Sakumo, "I know it's been awhile and all, but do you mind letting me go?"

"Um, sure." Jiraiya stepped back, while Tsunade stepped forward.

"Thank-" Sakumo was cut off by Tsunade, using her monstrous strength to punch him on the head , Sakura, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai all escaped the room before they had to deal with the Hokage's strength as well, though they also left to digest the information they were just given.

As they left the hospital they could still hear Tsunade yell, "WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD BACK THEN?"


	5. The Silver Wolf and The Kyuubi

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!**_ Really Guys thanks it really means a lot. So on behalf of those who did here's ChApTeR 4! (and sorry I didn't mean for the wait to be so long :P)

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi's speaking**

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NARUTO, but I did kidnap Kakashi!

**Chapter 4**

**The Silver Wolf and The Kyuubi**

Ookami and Tadashi each had their own post to lean on, well Tadashi leaned while Ookami sat. They were facing the memorial stone as if substituting for Kakashi, but they weren't mourning to their dead friends, instead they were debating how the night would. They had no idea how Kakakshi's 'friends' were going to react to his big secret. This was the whole reason Kakashi kept it a secret, he was afraid to what everyone would think of him after they knew the truth.

"You sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should wait 'til Kakashi wake's up." Tadashi was considering this for awhile, he thought Kakashi should be able to see the reaction's when the truth was revealed. It was only fair, after all.

"And how long will that be? You healed him you should know."

"*sigh* It seems that he will be unconscious for some time so…"

"That's your answer! Besides, if we don't tell them who will? Kakashi won't that's for sure."

"Fine. How do you think they'll react? Kakashi's friends I mean."

"I don't have the slightest idea. But I guess we're going to find that out soon."

* * *

The time came for when the full moon was at it's highest, Naruto was in a daze while walking to the training grounds. His sensei was a jinchuriki! Just like him. _I wonder if the Kyuubi knows about it._

He complimented asking the demon about, but he didn't feel like dealing with the fox. Unfortunately, the fox didn't agree with that decision.

He found himself in front of the sealed chambers, standing in ankle deep water. The fox was staring down at him, enraged he could tell.

The demon growled **"If you know what's good for you kit, you will not go to those grounds!" **

"Why? What's so bad about learning a few things about Kaka-sensei?"

**"You might regret hearing it in the first place. You've heard it already, your precious sensei is a demon, like me and that **_**wolf**_**."** The fox ended the sentence with such a venomous tone that made shivers crawl up and down Naruto's spine.

Then it hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, there was something going on between the Nine Tails and that Silver Wolf. Didn't the wolf say something about being the ruler of all Tailed-Beast? There's only one way to find out.

"What do you know about the Silver Wolf? He said something about being the ruler of all Tailed-Beast, what does this concern with you?" He had to be straight forward with this, if this is the reason the fox was stopping him from finding more about Kakashi-sensei then he couldn't waste anytime.

The fox growled **"That wolf deserves any title but **_**ruler**_**, he is the reason I am sealed here, him and your beloved sensei." **

Naruto's eyes widened. What did his sensei have anything to do with the fox being sealed inside him? Well he was about to find that out he guessed. "What does Kakashi-sensei have to do with any of this?"

**"It would take to long to tell the story, you wish to find the truth about what those two did to you? Then I can show you."**

"Fine, but make it quick!"

The fox grinned, an insane grin that sent more shivers down Naruto's spine. **"Of course," **the demon chuckled.

An image started to appear, it was the same wolf Naruto saw in the hospital. The same silver fur, the black lightening bolt on it's side, only this time the wolf was much bigger, a little bigger than the nine-tails itself, and ten tails were behind, gently _swooshing _in the light breeze. He was standing at the edge of a cliff.

_The Kyuubi came up behind the Silver Wolf the other tailed-beast waiting behind them, "we are ready to take on the humans, but we need your command to move on." _

_The tailed-beast were at war, with the humans nonetheless. They were about ready to take on their current attackers: The Hatakes._

_The Silver Wolf stared at the horizon, seeing the moving fleet of men coming closer by the second. He gave a long exhausted sigh, "no." The wolf turned to face the other demons, "all of you find a place where the humans will not be able to find you."_

_They were shocked, but not as shocked as the Kyuubi. _

_They all turned and went to obey their leaders order, but the Kyuubi stood his ground. "What! You want us to flee? How could you ask such a thing!"_

"_I'm the one who gave these humans the power that they carry so _I _will be the one to take them down! This is my responsibility not yours, so I won't let you worry yours self's over my doing! Obey your leader and leave!"_

"_Never." The two demon were face to face now, each getting angrier by the second, "I won't let you go through this, at least not alone!"_

_The wolf narrowed his eyes "My patience is wearing thin Kyuubi. Leave this place!" _

"_I will stand and fight beside you, nothing you do shall change my mind" _

_The Silver Wolf raised his tails and forced the Kyuubi backward. The ten tails each wrapped around apart of the Kyuubi's body and used charka to cease the movements of the foxes tails, stopping his struggling._

_The wolf growled, "I'm not going to let any of the Tailed-Beast get hurt because of my doing, if you won't go willingly then I will make you leave by forced!"_

_The fox was shocked. He couldn't let the wolf go through with this, the wolf that he thought of as a brother, none of the other demons had such a strong bond as the fox and the wolf. He couldn't let this happen, responsibility be damned! He had- no he _needed_- to stop the wolf no matter what!_

_The wolf looked back the Hatakes were almost here, he needed to end this, now!_

_The Kyuubi was forced back into the forest that back grounded the scene, the trees created a wall that wouldn't let him pass, but he could see right through it. He saw the Silver Wolf, staring at him apologetically, the fox just glared hatefully _

_The Silver Wolf turned and jumped off the cliff meeting the Hatakes at the bottom and in front of the water fall that flowed down the cliff._

_The battle was intense, demon charka and silver charka vs. Human charka and silver charka. The humans big numbers decreased immediately, the wolf's fighting determination grew knowing that that the Tailed-Beast's lives counted on him to win this battle. The Kyuubi watching silently with awe._

_Soon enough there were only five Hatakes left, they're proving to be more of a handful than the others. Soon the moon was high above them making the Silver Wolf stronger, but also the Hatakes._

_The Silver Wolf was out smarted by the many traps set all around the battle grounds, Damn Bastards Planned This! Rope made of silver chakra wrapped around the Wolf's body and tails like he did with the Kyuubi. _

_He continued to struggle even though he knew it was useless. The wolf's charka was suppressed, the Hatakes making him a normal looking wolf, shortly after knocking him out his last thought be that he hoped the Kyuubi would forgive him._

Naruto relaxed a little when the flashback ended, "What does that have to do with you being sealed in me?" He was getting pissed, wasting this time with the Kyuubi's stupid stories.

"**A lot, actually. After that incident I began searching for that **_**wolf**_**. I found, from a trusted source, that he was taking residence in Konoha, so I came there"**

Naruto's eyes widened, The Kyuubi Attack!

Another image appeared this time being of a boy of the age of 16 jumping off a small cliff and running over to the Kyuubi that was rampaging. It wasn't long for Naruto to see that the boy was_ Kakashi-Sensei!_

_Kakashi ran as fast as his legs would carry him using some demon charka to make him go even faster. From the corner of his eye, he saw the Forth Hokage making the preparations for the eight-trigrams seal. He couldn't let his sensei go through with this, it was his fault the fox was even here in the first place!_

_In know time Kakashi was eye to eye with the nine-tails,__**" All these years of searching and I find you here of all places? Heh, you must be losing your touch wolf!"**_

"_You want the Silver Wolf, Kyuubi? Then come and get him, just don't hurt any more people!"_

"_**Oh, no. I don't just want the wolf any more I've heard the stories and legends about you, you'll make a fine slave in the future." **__The fox grinned, Kakashi only growled._

"_Get away from him, demon! Your plans will never be fulfilled!" He heard the Hokage say, he was running out of time he needed to end this now!_

_Kakashi started to form his newly completed jutsu in his hand. _Naruto saw this technique and his eyes widened, Rasengan? No it had lightening soaring all over the sphere in his hands. Could Kakashi-sensei have added his own element in the Rasengan?

_Kakashi lunged for the Kyuubi, his newly perfected jutsu shimmering in his hand, '*Raiton: Rasen Denkou!'. __While his former sensei was finishing the hand signs for the seal._

_Kakashi was only a few inches away from hitting the fox, but that was all it took to hear the painful shriek of the demon. A little closer! _

_To late, the preparations were finished and the seall was made, Kakashi crashed on the ground, the bright light of the jutsu showed just how painful the fall really was._

"**You see that, the hokage sacrificed you to save him. Now how does that make you feel?"**

Naruto was furious.

_**TBC**_

**Author's note:**

Another chapter done for you guys and again I'm sorry for the long wait.

Raiton: Rasen Denkou: Spiraling lightning. I found a name, feel free to correct me if u want!

Anyway FAV AND REVIEW!


	6. Who is Kakashi Hatake pt 1

Chapter 5! Enjoy! **so sorry it was so late! This chapter had me stumped for a while!**

And about that jutsu it wasn't Chidori, it was rasengan with the lightening element added in there and I think I found a name for it but thanks for trying anyway!

I call it Raiton: Rasen Denkou!- Spiraling Lightning like it? Hate it? Tell Me!

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm saying this so, I Don't Own Naruto!

**Who Is Hatake Kakashi?**

_A six-year-old Kakashi Hatake knelt in front of his fathers grave, crying his heart out._

"_Why? W-Why did you leave m-me? Y-You s-s-said that you would h-help me through all t-this! W-Why? Why? Why….WHY! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! PLEASE HELP ME! DADDY!" He clutched his chest, holding his necklace tightly to his heart. It was the only thing he had left of his father._

_Eyes closed tightly, he let the hot tears slowly stream down his face. Teeth clenched, trembling. He was suffocating in all this sorrow, if not he would've noticed that his sensei was behind him looking down sadly at him._

_The funeral was short, only a handful of minutes, no one was there anyway. Even so it felt like years and years that he was standing there watching them bury his father. Now he was alone, with only demons to keep him company._

"_Kakashi-Kun…" He couldn't hear his sensei, he couldn't hear anything except his own heartbeat. But that slowly faded as well._

_His hand tightened it's hold, eyes widening suddenly. The hand falling limply to the ground. His sensei becoming alarmed. He started coughing. Violently, blood making it's way up his throat and out his mouth._

_Arms wrapped around him, hugging him, trying to soothe all the sorrow he was drowning in. His sensei letting Kakashi's head lay on his shoulder, letting the blood stain his vest._

_Everything stopped. The coughing. The Blood. The sobs. The trembling. Eyes still widened, but this time different. His pupils becoming those of a wolfs. Eyes become half-lidded, relaxed._

_White charka bubbling around Kakashi, three tails swaying in the wind, a fourth one forming. His sensei, The Yellow Flash, only held him tighter. Rubbing his back trying to calm him down._

_Kakashi's skin on his arm was starting to peel away. His blood and the demons charka blending ,becoming one, hardening becoming solid. Taking the shape of an arm with claws. His shoulder peeling as well, a new skin forming. _

_His sensei did nothing, only hugging him. Even though Kakashi's new skin was burning him, he made no mind._

_It stopped when it reached his face, his demonic eyes slowly fading and returning to normal. His new skin slowly disintegrated, and he fell limp in his sensei's arms. "Kakashi….Are you alright? Kakashi?" He heard his sensei say._

"_I'm f-fine…" Kakashi said weakly._

"_Come on lets go home" The Yellow Flash stood up, carrying Kakashi as he walked away from the grave ._

"_H-Home?"_

"…_Yes Home"_

Home _Kakashi thought as he drifted to sleep._

"Ah, you all must be Kakashi's comrades correct?"

A new voice entered in training ground, addressing Naruto, Sakura, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Jiraiya, and Tsunade as they came.

A figure came from the shadows, once moved into the moonlight, became clearer. A man stood there with short, half spiked, pale, silver hair. His pupils were white but his iris' were black. His clothes, of only could be seen, consisted of a black cloak with silver linings traveling up and down his sleeves. There were no shoes on his feet.

His gaze lingered on them for a little longer then walked past them, to the other end of the grounds, staring into the dark forest. In doing this, they saw a symbol on his on the back of the cloak. A wolfs head howling up into the full moon.

Tsunade's and Jiraiya's eyes widened with recognition. "That symbol!" Jiraiya spoke up, "Does that mean your…"

His voice eventually trailed off, staring at the symbol on the mans cloak. The mans head turned to face them, he smirked, "a Hatake?" he offered.

10 more eyes widened at that simple phrase. "Does that mean your related to Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto took a step forward.

"Hmm." The man faced them fully, placing a hand on his chin, "I suppose you could say that…"

He let his hand fall from his face, "Now, lets see if I can do this right." He pointed to Naruto," Naruto, am I right? Then we have Sakura, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, correct?" He said this while point to the person with the given name.

"My name is Tsuki," he pointed to himself. "Just Tsuki please, I no longer carry the name, Hatake"

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

The man took a breath of air, "Well, I guess its only fair if you know. Because I'm the Moon Spirit."

"The Moon Spirit?" Tsunade spoke

"Yes the Moon Spirit originates from the Hatakes. But don't worry when I became the moon spirit, it was during the time of the first Hokage and was more than a hundred years ago"

Tsuki turned looking into the forest again, seemingly looking for something.

"Well your in an awful good mood. Your even wearing that cloak, I haven't seen that on you since you were human!"

"Ah Ookami, so nice of you to come out of the shadows to join us. You seem to be in an awful _bad_ mood, what's wrong? Mad that Kakashi didn't allow you any action?"

Ookami growled, "What's wrong with you?" He said, addressing Naruto.

"Nothing." Naruto folded his arms and looked away.

"Naruto?" Sakura worried.

The wolf grinned, "What did the Kyuubi tell you this time, hmm? About Kakashi? Ha! Bet it was. He's just using you to get to me, Your sensei thought better of you than to listen to _That Damned Fox!_"

Ookami was glaring daggers at Naruto, "Was it about the Kyuubi attack? Of how Kakashi fought the fox, but that stubborn Hokage sealed him into you anyway? Did the Kyuubi make you mad at your sensei? Well let me tell you something, _IT AIN'T TRUE! ANYTHING THAT THAT FOX TELLS YOU ISN'T TRUE!"_

"Okay, now I'm curious. So I ask again what's gotten you in such a bad mood?"

Naruto stared ahead in complete shock. He shook his head, _he's right what _am _i thinking? I shoud have never listened to that stupid fox._

Ookami just said a silent 'hn' and went back into the shadows.

Tsuki sighed, "No answer? Fine." He murmured. "Well now that that's past there's just one thing I would like to know."

"Tadashi! Tell me Kakashi's condition!"

There was movement in a tree, Tadashi jumped down and revealed himself. _That's weird, _Sakura thought. _Back at the hospital, I could only see an outline of a man in the black fire. But now I can see what he really looks like? How is this possible? _

It was true. Tadashi had short spiky hair, ragged, and in some parts shredded, plain black clothes. He wore no shoes.

"I estimated that he would be in a coma for 2 weeks at the most."

Tsuki sighed, "Two weeks, huh? That just means more work for us"

"Alright let's speed this up then, shall we? After I have someone in the hospital waiting for me. First lets start with the questions."

A groan was heard from the tree Tadashi was leaning on.

"I'm curious as of how he kept this a secret for so long!" Asked Kurenai.

"Didn't you know? He's a genius! Most of us would never have even thought of his type of plans before! Others were just down right crazy." The last part was muttered by Tsuki.

"Is Kakashi-sensei knowledgeable in Medical Nin-jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Heh. Smart girl. Yes, he's actually better than Tadashi here." Sakura looked down, "But the reason he didn't teach you is because he uses different charka."

"What Charka?"

"Let me ask you something, who was the strongest clan in Konoha?" Tsuki smirked.

"The Uchihas."

"Wrong. The strongest clan in Konoha were the Hatakes."

"_What!"_

"How?"

"It's true the Uchihas have the sharingan, but the Hatakes have the most powerful charka in the whole universe!"

"And What charka is this?" Jiraiya asked

"Silver Charka."

Recognition shows on Jiraiyas face.

"I'm not surprised that you remember this charka, after all you spent a lot of time at the Hatake Compound."

"What relation do you have to Kakashi?"

"Huh? Oh well, I'm his teacher. I taught him how to control his Bloodline.

"But he was the one who taught himself to control his demon charka, demon jutsus, and other techniques in using Silver Charka. He's a genius, after all."

_**TBC**_

**Author's Note:** GAHHH! IT'S FINALLY DONE! *dies*

I've already started the next chapter so it won't be a long wait promise ^^;

And again sorry about the long wait.


	7. Who is Kakashi Hatake pt 2

Here's part 2 of chapter 5 if the wait was to long just let me know and ill try to shorten it^^.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 pt 2, A Guy Named Sakumaru **

Naruto looked around, "Hey, where did that Sakumo guy go?"

"I asked him to stay and watch over Kakashi for me. Even asleep he could be a handful sometimes." Tsuki looked up so he could see the full moon above.

"His charka acts even when he's asleep right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, usually he would have control but when he is sedatived, it's sometimes hard to control. That and the topic we are going into now is a very sensitive to Sakumo and Kakashi."

"That being?"

"You all wanted to know how Kakashi got the seal right?"

Nods.

"Well Hatakes made a deal with the Hokage to make their bloodline a secret. No one really knows how it came known through out the whole village, but the deed was done. The villagers became afraid of them wondering if what they were doing was really what said they were doing. It almost started a war between Konoha and the Hatakes.

In a clan there's always this special child, one might say a prophecy child. For example, Team 7's old teammate, I can tell he is the Uchiha's child prophecy. Kakashi, known as the Last Hatake by most, is one of these children.

The leader of the Hatake clan at the time was Hatake Sakumaru. He had the idea of leaving Konoha with only Kakashi left in the village. He wanted revenge against everyone in Konoha so he came up with this crazy plan.

The Hatakes already had the Silver Wolf in chains back then and Sakumaru wanted a tool. A weapon that would follow his command without hesitance. So he used Kakashi. Kakashi was born the night September 15 under the full moon. When a Hatake is borrn there is a ceremony where they find out if the child has Silver Charka or not. So Sakumaru sent someone to get Sakumo and his wife to bring Kakashi to the 'ceremony'.

But instead of the Charka ceremony, Sakumaru sealed Ookami here inside of Kakashi. Sakumaru then held Kakashi with his hand over the infants forehead as if to brainwash Kakashi. The seal was fresh, so Ookami tried to use whatever Charka he had control of to avoid getting the kid brainwashed. In doing this, it made Sakumaru drop little Kakashi.

Kakashi almost didn't survive that night, but he shocked everyone with Charka surrounding and healing him. With that The Hatakes escaped from Konoha except for Sakumo, his wife, and their child. The villagers were still afraid of the Hatakes, they tried to kill Kakashi fearing that he may as well have the Silver Charka, but they didn't know about the demon sealed within him.

But Sakumaru wasn't done with Kakashi just yet. The next year he captured Tadashi and, using the same seal, locked him in the same sealed chamber as Ookami. And they kept this a secret from the villagers. The only people that knew of this, besides Sakumo and his wife, were the Third Hokage, Kakashi's own sensei, Tsunade, and Jiraiya here.

This kind of seal was a created by the Hatakes themselves. It was called 'The Kontorōru seal'. This seal can tap into the nervous system of the wearer, this is how it works actually. Frist Sakumaru sends commands to the seal, then the seal sends the commands to the brain, tricking it to send the commands threw out the body. This type of seal has proved hard to fight back, but Kakashi was to stubborn to begin with. Sakumaru has had a hard time trying to get Kakashi to submit to him.

When Sakumo became disgraced, some villagers went as low as to abuse Kakashi. This went on for many years. The result of the abusing caused Kakashi not to have as much loyalty as you originally thought. There's only so much he can do for Konoha when the villagers put him threw hell and back again. He even went as far as trying to leave the village, but I had to drag him back.

Sakumaru was one of his abusers, he wanted to break Kakashi's will so he could control him. He has done a lot of things to Kakashi that I can't mention, but I can say it made Kakashi grow hatred for him. So every time he sees Sakumaru, he snaps. He attacks head on not even caring if he goes out of control, he just wants Sakumaru dead in the worst way possible.

He hates Sakumaru, but not because he sealed two demons within him. You can ask Kakashi yourselves how he feels about being a jinchuuriki, he'll say that he is proud being a jinchuuriki. He can look a demon in the eye and show no fear.

Well think that's enough information for one night. You should all get some rest some of you look pale" Tsuki smirked and disappeared, along with Ookami and Tadashi.

Tsuki was right they did look pale, to much information maybe?

They know one thing now, they will never look at Kakashi the same again.

_**TBC**_

**Author's note:** This is short because it's just a follow up to the last chapter and Tsuki was in a hurry soo… :P

Blame him not me xD


	8. Awakening

Heyy guys its been awhile, I'd just like you all to know that I'm alive and well. Sorry about the wait I've been losing the will to write in the Naruto category, but I swear I'll get this done for all of you. I'll be rewriting the previous chapters, I'm being serious from now on and hopefully you all will like the change.

**Awakening**

Two weeks went by agonizingly slow for Team Kakashi and his demons. Ookami and Tadashi never left Kakashi's side, they waited patiently for their host to awake. They were weary at first about letting others touch him and allowing them in the room. Although Naruto and Sakura usually got passed them surprisingly enough. Then that faithful night came…

It was late and the two demons just forced Naruto and Sakura out of the room to go rest. When they turned to face Kakashi, they saw Tsuki hovering over him watching him carefully.

"Where have you been all this time?" Ookami's gruff voice met his ears and he looked up. Tsuki watched them carefully and they approached the bed. Ookami jumped up onto the bed while Tadashi stood a respected distance away from the bed.

"I've been doing the same thing you have been doing. I've been waiting…" Tsuki looked down just in time to see Kakashi stir and groan. His eyes fluttered under his eyelids, he squinted his eyes and blinked many times. He groaned again when he noticed who was watching him.

"It's about time, Kakashi." Tsuki smirked. He made eye contact with Tadashi for a spilt second when Tadashi nodded and disappeared in the darkness.

Ookami stared at Kakashi, the wolf narrowed his eyes and glared. "Your lucky, ya' know, at least you didn't have to deal with those idiot humans."

Kakashi stared at the wolf with a calm expression even though laughter was shining brightly in his eyes. He would talk if his throat wasn't so damn sore. So instead he just eye smiled and startled the wolf above him.

Ookami could read his mind, and right now his mind was telling to 'get the hell off him'. He grinned and jumped off the bed. Just then Tadashi returned with a glass of water and Kakashi looked at him gratefully.

Tadashi helped him in a sitting position and lifted the cup to his lips and encouraged him to take small sips. When more then half of the water was gone he took the cup away from Kakashi and placed it on the table next to him.

"Thanks," Kakashi croaked. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "What are you all doing here?"

"Well Kakashi, that's actually a funny story, hehe" Ookami chuckled sheepishly.

Kakashi blinked, "Huh?"

Kakashi sat frozen on the hospital bed, eyes widened to full extent. "I…can't believe this…. You...Told them everything...?""Look on the bright side Kakashi, you don't have to hide from them anymore." Tsuki smirked."But how did you two get out of the chamber? I'm pretty sure I didn't cast the jutsu while unconscious."

Silence met his ears, but it didn't matter he had a pretty good idea of who was behind this all.

"Sakumaru…" was growled out of Kakashi's mouth.

He threw the sheets off of himself and put his hand on his abdomen. He knew about the wound there and found it was healed. He smiled and swung his legs to the edge of the bed. His feet met the cold tile floor, he stood up without much difficulty. Kakashi walked to the window and opened it, he jumped and the ledged and was about to jump but a hand on his shoulder stop him.

Tsuki sighed, "You know, you really should get back into bed and rest, I feel like being blamed when Tsunade finds that your not here."

Kakashi looked at him, "Oh, well I'm sure you'll think of something"

He eye smiled and disappeared.

Tsuki sighed, "oh boy.."

**Author's Note:**

Well, that's finally done, and now my mind is racing on what to do next -.-

Well, I know that I'm continuing this story I'll never discontinue my story's promise. I'll make sure that the next update comes sooner, cross my heart. But I'll be doing some rewriting on the last few chapters so check that out as well whenever I get the chance.

Oh and btw check out my deviant art page to see some art for this story, the link is in my profile, tell me what you think!

And please be aware chapters that have been rewritten will **Rewritten** at the beginning of the chap.

Thank you,

Demon


	9. Talking

Chapter 7

Talking

Tsunade walked down the hallways of the hospital, thinking. It was morning and she was still going over what Tsuki said last was true that Sakumo told her about Kakashi having a demon sealed inside of him, _one _not _two_! He also refrained from telling her what kind of demon it was until last night happened. Tsunade sighed, wondering what would happen now. How would that brat react to his secret being revealed?She kept thinking about how Kakashi would react as she arrived at his room. The first thing Tsunade noticed when she opened the door was her lack of shock she felt by the bed being empty. The second thing she noticed was Tsuki sitting on the window still. The window was open and he looked like he was staring into space. "Ah, hello" Tsuki said without looking at asked where Kakashi was, deciding to get straight to the point. "Kakashi left last night. Don't worry, he healed himself before he left" Tsuki still wouldn't look at her."But the chakra depletion-""Has been taken cared of." Tsuki finished."And you agree with this happening?" Tsunade said after a pause."No I do not." Tsuki turned his head to face her, "But he needs to take some time alone to accept the face that his secret is no longer a secret." Tsunade understood, she really did, but that didn't mean that she had to like it."What about Ookami and Tadashi?" "They are with Kakashi to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."Tsundade sighed, irritated. " Fine, but make sure that he comes straight back to the hospital, he's not cleared unless I say so."

Tsuki smirked and turned back to the open window. "Of course."

Tsunade nodded and left the room. Screw morning, she needed some sake.

"Kaka- sen-Tsuki?"

Tsuki sighed. This was the second that he was bothered, it hasn't even been an hour since Tsunade had come.

He turned to the voice, finally giving up on trying to think. He saw Naruto and Sakura in the doorway and asked them if anything was wrong.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned with a rather hard edge to his voice. Tsuki made a mental note to tell Kakashi about this later.

"Your sensei had some business to attend, but I assure he will be back soon."

"He woke up? How was he able to move?" Sakura asked, Tsuki noticed it was genuine concern that she was showing.

"I can not say." Tsuki got off the window still and stood in front of his student's students. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're waiting in front of the hospital." Sakura answered before Naruto had the chance to.

"Fine, tell them to meet at the same grounds we inhabited last night. I shall meet you there." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched Tsuki disappear.

"How could you say that?"

Sakura, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Jiraiya arrived at the groundsas they heard Naruto's voice.

Of course they weren't really surprised to hear Naruto yelling but they were curious as to why he was yelling. They saw an angry Naruto yelling at Tsuki.

"The last thing Kakashi-sensei needs is to be left alone! How could you just stand around and act like you couldn't care less about him!"

Tsuki was standing there taking in all Naruto had to say, even though it had no effect on him. His expression even showed that he was bored. He looked up when Jiraiya was about to stop Naruto. Their eyes met and Tsuki gave a silent warning, 'stay out of this and be patient'.

Naruto didn't understand _why_ Tsuki was telling him not to get involved . Kakashi-sensei should be around his loved ones _not_ alone.

Plus Tsuki was really starting to piss him off. It'll probably be only 5 seconds before Naruto's fist was going to collide with Tsuki's face. For Kami's sake, he was making any sense! We should be helping him! Not abandoning him!

"I understand what you are saying, but this is Kakashi's choice not yours. You should obey his wishes, he is after all your sen-"

There.

A fist flew aiming for Tsuki's face. Though it never met its destination.

_What the hell_ Naruto's fist was frozen in mid-air, it was like an unseen force had stopped it.

"Honestly, how much have you told him that made him so riled up?"

T-that voice!

That's Kakashi-sensei's voice!

Sure enough Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto, he was still holding his fist. He let go of Naruto and Naruto saw, in the corner of his eye, Ookami and Tadashi appear.

"Well?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi's voice. "What did they tell you?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed even further and his teeth grit.

"They told us that you were abused by the villagers for most of you life."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he glanced at Ookami and Tadashi.

"Did they now?" Kakashi grimaced.

"You could've told us! We could've helped you! What the Hell is the matter with you? You-"

"That's enough Naruto. I believe you have succeeded in making him feel bad."

Kakashi mentally sighed, _You're making it worse, so shut up._

_That might be but he needs to realize that-_ Tuski's mental message was up off by a cry of pain.

Naruto was sitting on the ground clutching his head in pain. Sakura was standing above him with a clenched fist.

"I'm so sorry sensei! But you know how Naruto is. He has no respect whatsoever." Sakura said the last part in clenched teeth. She was also a bit peeved that their sensei hadn't told anyone, but she understood _why_ he didn't tell. It was hard to admit to being abused for so long. Especially someone as powerful as Kakashi.

Kakashi told a minute from hiding behind his hair to respond. "It's alright Sakura, I understa-"

Kakashi's head whipped to the side, his eyes analyzed the trees surrounding them.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuki asked him silently.

Kakashi waited a few moments before answering, "No, it's nothing. Tsuki may I speak to you privately?"

Tsuki nodded.

"Hey, wait a minute! You can't just leave us here! We want answers damnmit!"

"And you'll get them if you were a little more patient. Goodbye." Tsuki disappeared.

"Okami," Said wolf looked up when he heard Kakashi say his name. "Why don't you and Tadashi stay and keep them company."

"You've got to be kidding! Kid-"

Too late. Kakashi had followed Tsuki in the disappearing act, leaving Okami and Tadashi alone with the group.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Tsuki questioned

"You're sure that no one was present when you told everyone?"

"Pretty sure, why do you say that?"

"Because I-"

An Anbu suddenly appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi?"

"Who wants to know?" Kakashi said suspiciously.

"You're currently under arrest. Please come with me."

**TBC**

A/N: Oh snap. what's going to happen next? Tune in next time to find out ^^


End file.
